My Cute Baka For Life
by Kaname's Wings
Summary: The heat of a summer night, and the cry of the lonely wind, embraced with a lover is all vampires need to live eternity. Kaname and yuuki's passion is heating up their new life, during the days and nights. kanamexyuki, fluff and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Cute Baka For Life**

**I changed the name of the story, I want to add a lot of chapters, so many ideas for this story XD anyways it has a lemon in every chapter everyone so if you don't like a lot of lemons ^^; I will go back and edit any mistakes that way this story is 100% enjoyable. **

**Paring: Kaname/Yuuki**

**Rating: M+**

**Contains: Lemon, fluff, romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vk or it's characters, this is purely fan made.**

**Chapter 1**

Kaname shuffled through the papers on his desk and sighed, the endless reminders and reports, it was all nerve racking. He would rather be in bed with that little vixen of his right now, but if he didn't finish now it would never get done. Looking over his shoulders he saw Yuuki stir in the bed, she was still tangled up in sheets from their recent enjoyment, those cute moans and her sweet voice crying out his name, a shiver ran up his spine. The cute little baka bit him on the ear last night which still tingled, and the sexy words she uttered had him on his knees.

"_is that_ _masochistic enough for my onii-sama" _

oh how that sweet little thing could be so evil. Kaname stared at the restless girl tossing and turning, it was amusing because the sheets were making it hard for her to move, she became more and more tangled with every turn. Yuuki slowly woke up stretching her arms and legs out as best as she could. Nearly in awe of the childish girl, he watched in amusement as she sat herself up yawning and rubbing her eyes, like a kitten waking up from a long nap.

"My little baka, are you finally awake" Yuuki was never the intelligent type, or had any floor eye coordination, it seemed like everywere he looked she had tripped over something. The girl had no talent or was best in any subjects, but when it came to her cute smiles, soft giggles and big bright eyes that set his heart racing. The endless nights of love making, and countless day's of wild sex. she was his world, and he loved living in it.

Kaname just stared at her, his head resting on his hand and a teasing smile that said '_your so silly'_ the girl was his only joy in life, at times he thought that he would lose her, but she's still with him, and still the heartwarming, adorable girl he loved so dearly. Yuki gave him a playful pout.

"Ne Onii-sama is the baka" she mumbled and buried her head in the pillows. Kaname nearly broke into laughter at the sight of her head in the bed and butt in the air. It was to cute for words.

"Calling your onii-sama a baka, shame on you yuki" He sat up a little and crossed his legs curling his hands together he hide an evil grin behind them.

"Yuki if you don't apologize I shall become monstrous" He whispered in a dark tone that made the girls head shoot up into the air. Her eyes wide and innocent, lips parted in surprise, But that little mouth spread into a silly little grin and with great fear and pride she lifted her chin up and stuck out her tongue, then quickly buried her head back into the bed. Kaname's jaw dropped and a mocking voice he scolded her

"How dare you stick that pink little tongue at me you little vixen. Now you leave me no choice, I'll have to bite it off as punishment."

He gracefully lifted himself out of his chair, Yuuki's head came up again and she was rushing to get off the bed, but with the sheets still tangled around her it was only making it worse. With one swoop he lifted the girl up and held her arms down on both sides. She struggled to free herself but Kaname grip refused to let her leave. His body hovered over her warm inviting skin, she was so irresistible.

"Now be a good girl and open wide so that your Onii-San can steal your tongue" He chuckled when the girl stuck out her tongue again, and as quickly as he could he devoured that pink little tongue in his mouth. Gently biting at it and brushing it with his own he pulled the girl closer.

"Ne Onii-sama so mean, you scared me" Yuuki muttered between gasps.

"Mmm Yuuki has a tasty little tongue" Kaname moaned and wrapped his arms around her slim naked body. Yuuki's breathing became more uneven as the playful little kisses became more serious. Hitching her leg up on his hip Kaname lowered his body onto the sweet joy and kissed her wildly. His mind became fuzzy but the amusement was still there so he whispered to as he pulled away.

"Can Onii-sama have Yuki's little tongue" Locking lips with her again before she could respond, he loved the innocent taste she gave away.

"Ne then Yuki would have no tongue to please Onii-sama with." she whispered, and was shocked when a cold hand stroked her thigh Yuki gasped throwing her head back for air. Kaname lifted his head up and smiled down on the girl.

"Hmm well If I can't have your tongue then I must have this..." The sexy pureblood lowered himself between her legs licking her thigh, pleased with her raggedy gasp. he sent soft heated kisses along her womanhood, and slowly slid his tongue between the folds. Yuki moaned her fingers digging into his hair as his mouth made love to her domain. He pulled her legs over his shoulders, loving the way she bucked her hips towards him begging for more longing for more. Kaname mumbled inside her making her moan and groan as the climax got closer.

"Ne ne Kaname slowly, slowly I'll break" She gasped when a chuckle vibrated through her, causing even more pleasure toward her core.

"Ne kaname-sama! Yuki's breaking!" with a stroke of his tongue she cried out her orgasm, moaning and groaning in bliss. When she opened her eyes Kaname was leaning over her licking his lips and smiling.

"Mmm did I break you Yuki?" He chuckled and snuggled in to the crock of her neck. You are a joy Yuuki, but now I'm surely in hot water because I haven't done an ounce of work, people will be so displeased with me" He didn't seemed upset at all with the fact and was even laughing.

"I will have to tell them that my reason for having nothing done is because I had to punish my naughty little sister"

"Kaname-sama, can Yuki be punished some more" She smiled innocently and a sudden urge and desire shot through him again. How he would love to punish her more...

**Ok there you have it, I will Update more! plz review^^;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't been updating a lot ^^ I have a big surprise for all you yume fans!**

**I really like drawing Kaname and Yuuki, they make a vary sexy couple, this chapter I got the idea from my parents, lol my mom can't bake, she can cook... well she baked a batch of cookies , lol they turn out wrong so she locked herself in the bathroom, my dad thought it was cute, but he had to eat the cookies so she could feel better. She felt better, it was so romantic. This chapter is filled with fluff and lemons enjoy!**

**Paring: Kaname/Yuuki**

**Rating: M+**

**Contains: Lemon, fluff, romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vk or it's characters, this is purely fan made.**

**Chapter 1**

Kaname has seen things that made him laugh before, Yuki has done things to make him laugh, but this was beyond hysterical. It was on the top list of things that brought Kaname to his knees. Yuki was covered in flour, head to toe curled up in a ball crying, baking ingredients were scattered everywhere, some unappealing cookies, with black bottoms and raw tops sat in a pan on a stove.

I walked over to the huddled girl and keeled down beside her.

"What's wrong Yuki?" I tried not to chuckle at the adorable scene.

"I can't do anything right!" she wined and tucked her face in her legs.

"I can't even bake cookies from dumb Pillsbury Doughboy" she pointed to the cylinder wrapper. I spotted the blue wrapper and a drawing of Mr. Doughboy himself on the front, with his hand in the air and bright red bold letters that said, **Easy to Make Cookies**. So much for the 'baking is difficult' excuse. I walked over to the batch of cookies picked one up and took a bite, the raw doughy top helped lessen the burnt flavor on the bottom, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel lucky to have this cute moment all to myself.

"Your missing an ingredient" A smile played upon my face.

"What? But it says you don't have to add anything" The sweet little girl got up, sniffing and wiping her tears away with her arm. My eyebrows sagged and I moaned at the cute display, it took everything I had not to pull her in my arms, and have her for desert on the kitchen counter.

"Well Yuki, you must know that you have to add the secret ingredient to your cookies" Her eyes widened, I wonder if she'll believe me.

"What is it?" her big burgundy eyes shined with excitement and curiosity.

"Love" I waited for her to give me an expression that would question my sanity, instead she tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't get it?" she pouted. Smiling I picked up the rest of the dough that wasn't made yet and placed them on another pan. I had no idea if this would work or if she would go with it, but I prayed that it would. She walked over to the stove beside me, looking at the raw cookies that sat there ready to bake.

"I did the same thing Onii-sama" She frowned.

"Yes but you didn't kiss them, with your kisses their sure to be delicious" Now she gave me the look that questioned my sanity.

"If you don't believe me then give it a try, what do you have to lose" I snickered at little at myself, I'll never let anyone eat her cookies now, not if she kisses them all. Yuki started pressing her pink lips on each and every raw cookie. After that I put them in the oven, and set it for the right temperature. While we waited I helped my cute baka clean up, everything was back were it belonged and wipped clean. My eyes looked at the now clean counter and the idea of having yuki for desert on that vary counter came to mind again.

"Kaname-sama, how do you know kisses help desert taste better" Yuki asked. I smiled devilishly, her timing couldn't be more perfect. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around that little waist, smoothly I whispered in her ear.

"Not all deserts Yuki, because you don't need kisses in order to taste so good" I lifted her onto the kitchen island my moth claimed her's as fast as possible, while stripping her of her underwear, and unbuckling my pants her hot breath was shooting lightning down my back. Yuuki's cheeks were red, and her eyes hazy as i stared into them. Softly I brushed the bangs from her face and pushed her down on the Island, pulling myself up and on her heated body, she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pulled her skirt up and entered the smooth warmth of her body. She moaned and pulled my face down to kiss me, bitting and licking the inside of her mouth. I thrust inside her again making a steady pace while devouring her kisses. Her breathing became more and more heavier. I gasped when I felt her flexed her muscles, nearly coming right there. Instead I clenched my teeth and thrust harder, her boby moved up and down the counter surface, I could feel her nails digging into my back, She moaned and gasped with every push. I grabbed the edge of the counter right above her head, and slammed into her.

"Kaname-sama! The cookies!" She gasped.

"My sweet yuki I will make you come before those cookies are done" I held her butt cheek in my hand and melted to her waist, shocked with the amazing feeling, and proud of the sexy cry that came from her tiny voice, she scratched at my arms yelling out her pleasure in words I never would have dreamed her saying

"Kaname! My god! My love, yes take me" she stared up at me her eyes hazed with sex, forehead wet with sweat and her mouth open letting out deep moans. I leaned in and let my body take control.

"I love you, oh I love you so much kaname" Her voice broke into sweet cries and I felt tears spill out from my own cries, she was mine, only I could do this to her, only I could make her feel this way, and I was never going to let her forget it. I wrapped my body around hers. Breathing her in savored every second and when her voice hit the top note, hitting her climax, I came crashing down with her. The kitchen echoed with our screams and I felt my body become numb.

I laid in her arms for a minute before the timer went off, cookies were ready. Sliding down I helped her off the counter and pulled out the tray. 12 golden cookies, made my Yuuki smile from ear to ear.

"Kaname-sama it worked!" She jumped up and down clapping her hands. I stared at her smiling.

"Kaname-sama?" she looked at me her expression worried. I couldn't stop looking at her, and to think if she had decided to stay with... if she were not here with me now, I would have nothing. If I had to let her go now, for her happiness, I don't think I could do it, not when I've shared these moments, felt her desires. No I would be selfish, If she were to leave me...

"Kaname-sama! What's wrong!" she brushed my wet cheek and I felt myself brake into a sobbing fit, I fell into her arms holding her close. I've never cried before, I almost felt embarrassed with the outburst of sobs. Why was I crying, she was mine, she wouldn't leave me. In so many years I never shed a tear, i took the pain, i enjoyed it but now it stung to think of what could have happened. I stopped when I felt her hot tears rolling down my neck, lifting myself up I saw her torn face.

"I'm sorry Kaname, did I do something wrong? I'm sorry" She wined and sobbed. Such a silly child, she gave him happieness and never understood that.

"No yuki you did nothing wrong. But I'm going to take you up stairs and make love to you so much that you'll never want anyone else. I'll never let anyone else have you the way i do, from day to night you'll be to tired to walk" I felt my heart pound thinking of the wild sex we had on that island counter, and what we will have upstairs. My eyes opened in shook, she licked her lips.

"Promise" she whispered and kissed me befor i could answer, my arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the floor and up the stairs to our room.

Her soft body and soft cries, the brisk night air blowing past the curtains and cooling our heated bodies. I melted into her embrace, her curves, her soul. The night has only started and we had eternity to enjoy each other.

"My love" she moaned into the sex filled air, her words sending more pleasure to my heart. A word me and her shared, a word we both understand.

_Mine_

**All done this chapter! I will update again, I want to add more to the story Plz review ^^;**


End file.
